Forum:2011 European windstorm season/November
01R.QUINN Category 3 Windstorm Quinn Quinn is still alive near Greenland. Tropical Storm Kiewii 20:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) And its gone. Major Hurricane '' 15:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Quinn Quinn has regenerated as two parts, one over west Russia and one over Scandinavia. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Quinn Down to Category 1 with a central pressure of 1012 mb. Quinn is over south-western Russia. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Quinn After forming on October 27 off the coast of the US, producing 30 inches of snow there, it has finally dissipated over south-western Russia. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 02R.ROLF Category 2 Windstorm Rolf Rolf has formed in the Med. Sea and is producing heavy downpours in Northern Italy. 'Tropical Storm Kiewii' 20:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Rolf With a pressure of 1004mb, it is back down to a Category 1. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it is just hanging about in the Mediterranean. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Rolf Its gone. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) INVEST.94R INVEST.94R Invest 94R has formed to the west of the United Kingdom. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) A strong system with a central pressure of 981 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The storm has weakened and dissipated. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :This invest has come back! ''Major Hurricane '' 03:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It is due to dissipate shortly so chances of it forming are 10%. ''Major Hurricane '' 12:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 04R.SUKRU INVEST.95R Another invest a few hundred miles south of INVEST 94R. This invest has a central pressure of 989 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Sukru Windstorm Sukru has formed west of Portugal. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The system weakened rapidly before it became named. Now at 1001 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 17:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Sukru Now a Category 2. ''Major Hurricane '' 07:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Sukru Back down to a 1 with a central pressure of 1010 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 11:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Sukru Sukru has dissipated south of Iceland. ''Major Hurricane '' 12:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 05R.THOMAS Category 1 Windstorm Thomas Thomas has formed south of the Azores with a central pressure of 1001 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Center located at 45N, 14W. ''Major Hurricane '' 22:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Thomas Wow! This system has strengthened rapidly, now a Cat 3. ''Major Hurricane '' 11:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Thomas Back down to C2. ''Major Hurricane '' 23:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Thomas Weakening as it reaches the Spanish shores. '01F. ''' 12:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Thomas Gone. 01F. '' 12:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 06R.URANUS 96R.INVEST Something to look out for. ''Major Hurricane '' 11:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Uranus Now named. ''01F. '' 12:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 97R.INVEST 97R.INVEST Currently over the US right now, but its moving east-northeast and will strengthen as it reaches the Atl. ''Major Hurricane '' 23:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Still an invest, FU-Berlin has not named it yet. If it does become named, it will be the seasons 5th Category 5 windstorm. ''01F. '' 10:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) It is still there, 97R now holds the record for the longest lasting Europe invest. 10 days, it now has a 0% chance of becoming named. ''01F. '' 14:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 07R.VILHELM Category 3 Windstorm Vilhelm Activity is heating up. ''01F. '' 12:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what's going to happen with this one. ''HurricaneOwen99 00:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Vilhelm Down to a one. ''01F. '' 10:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Many factors affect storms...Cyclone10Talk 21:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Remants of Vilhelm Gone. ''01F. '' 02:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) 08R.WALTER Category 1 Windstorm Walter Still a Category 1 ''01F. '' 20:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Still haning around the the Mediterranean. ''01F. '' 14:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 98R.INVEST 98R.INVEST Located south-west of Iceland, 985 mb. ''01F. '' 10:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) If this becomes named, it will be Zafer (am I correct?). Andrew444 (Talk) ( ) 03:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it would.Cyclone10 03:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) This invest is strengthening rapidly, now down to 965 mb. ''01F. '' 13:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) This storm will be absorbed by another system, 99R.INVEST. ''01F. '' 19:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 90R.INVEST 90R.INVEST A new one, currently over the US. ''01F. '' 04:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Or just east of us.Cyclone10 13:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is not going well. The one to the east of the US is Zafer.. ''01F. '' 13:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Barely any chance to form now.Cyclone10 04:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 11R.ARNO Category 4 Windstorm Arno Seems like we got them mixed up. ''01F. '' 11:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Arno Now up to C5 status! 7 C5's this year! ''01F. '' 13:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It is right over Iceland.Cyclone10 20:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, to the north-east. ''13R. '' 21:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Arno They have now split into two low pressure areas, both at 960 mb. ''13R. '' 11:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Arno (2nd time) Back up to a Category 5 windstorm. ''13R. '' 20:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 945 mb now. Could become the strongest storm of the season. ''13R. '' 00:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Arno Now out of FU-Berlin's area of responsibilty. ''13R. '' 12:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) 12R.ZAFER 99R.INVEST New invest which will absorb 98R. ''01F. '' 19:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) This system should be stronger than 98R.Cyclone10 19:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't think 99R will reach 965 mb. ''01F. '' 19:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Zafer Now a named windstorm! ''01F. '' 11:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Zafer Wow! This storm has rapidly strengthened... now at 970 mb. ''01F. '' 17:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cyclone10 was correct! Now at about 966 mb. ''01F. '' 21:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I see a bomb...or C5.Cyclone10 00:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It only needs to drop another 10 millibars to become a Cat 5. This would make SEVEN Category 5s this season! ''01F. '' 00:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah well, Zafers had it. It is now weakening. ''01F. '' 03:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Zafer still rapidly strengthening, now down to 960 mb. ''01F. '' 05:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) We got Zafer and Arno mixed up. ''01F. '' 11:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Zafer is probably the BIGGEST windstorm I've ever seen. ''13R. '' 18:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Zafer Now up to a C3. ''13R. '' 14:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Zafer Now a C4. ''13R. '' 12:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Expected to head out of FU-Berin's AOR.Cyclone10 02:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Zafer Done. ''13R. '' 10:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) 91R.INVEST 91R.INVEST We have a low pressure area south-west of the Azores, and could become Bob tomorrow. ''01F. '' 13:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is now visible on the FU-Berlin pressure maps, south of Zafer. ''13R. '' 11:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 0% chance of forming, as it is moving south-east out of Berlin's area of responsibilty. ''13R. '' 14:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC)